Konosuba: Story of Anthony Rockwood
by TheUnholyGem3034
Summary: Anthony Rockwell was a normal teen on his way to meet his Childhood friend, before a horrible incident occurs which sends him into new world thanks to the Water Goddess Aqua. Now Young Anthony dives into a new world, with a mission to different the devil king. will he do it? or will he fail and die once more? find out now!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Konosuba nor the characters, I only own my characters and that's it, thank you and have a great day :)_

 _[Core Pride (English Version)- NateWantsToBattle]_

 _"Yeah okay, In life we always do as we wish (Shows a teen wake up)  
In a black box in your head, isn't that bliss? (Shows the teen grabs his sword)  
You're crossing the line, exceed your limit (Shows the teen run out the house)  
Let's go take a step, and I mean this limit (Shows the teen run past his friends)  
_

 _"Life's a b*tch and we all know that, If its easy then you're not trying (Shows the teen walk through a forest)  
Now stop, which way is the right way to turn? (Shows a rock golem form)  
Just ignore it go wherever, yeah we have to go (Shows the teen unsheathe his sword)_

 _There are thing that we can have, things that will all fade away (Shows the teen laying by a lake)  
Is there a reason that I must push upon them? [Oh] (Shows the teen look at his reflection)  
You know I never tried to understand, I force it all to go my way (Shows the teen look at the sky)  
I'm no better than those who put me down (Shows the teen fall asleep)  
_

 _When I can't keep dreams and life apart (Shows the teen with his childhood friend)  
You can't put the fire out in my heart (Shows the teen sheading a tear in the hospital)  
Black clouds above me now will rain on me (Shows the teen's childhood friend in a stretcher)  
They want me to be the same (Shows the teen being buried)  
But I know, I'm going to have to change myself (Shows the childhood friend sheading tears)  
Even If I go through the hell, I know that I'll change myself (Shows the teen waking up)  
This is all my pride, its what I'm made of deep inside (Shows the teen walking off)  
_

 _The fire that burns within my heart, will never be put out (Shows the teen walking)_  
 _I'll always fight, I'll never stop (Shows the teen running)_  
 _I can't be stopped (Shows the teen unsheathe his sword)_  
 _Oh baby my pride...(Shows the teen lunge at another teen controlling shadows)_

(In an apartment)

"What is taking that kid so long?" A mother asked in a frustrated tone

"Lay off the kid Liz" Said a father

"You're always taking his side Josh" Liz said

"Not always" Josh said before continuing "You're usually always angry or upset"

"That's not true" Liz said

"Yes it is" Josh said before continuing "That job of yours, has you on edge 24/7"

"Well, if I want to make enough to keep this family happy and healthy, then I'll suffer the obstacles they put me through" Liz said with confidence

"And that's exactly why I love you" Josh said

(Later on)

"Morning" Said a teen in a groggy tone

"Good morning to you too champ" Josh said as he ruffles his son's brown hair

"You damn brat *Karate Chops the teens head* what the hell took you so long?" Liz asked

"Sorry, I forgot to set the alarm clock" The teen said

"Humph, I'll let it slide just then one...but don't do it again or else" Liz said in a menacing tone

"Alright-Alright, I won't" The teen said before continuing "Don't go grim reaper on me"

"*Scoffs* Just go get ready or you'll be late for school" Liz said

"Got it" The teen said as he went upstairs

"Sometimes I just don't know what to do with that kid" Liz said

"Can't live with him, can't live without him" Josh said before continuing "And besides, he's the star that shines the brightest, so he's special to us"

"If you say so" Liz said

(Five minutes later)

"Alright, I'm ready" The teen said before continuing

"Good now get going" Liz said

"Have a good day" Josh said

"You too" The teen said as he salutes his father before speaking "See ya mom *Hugs Liz* Love you"

"Love you...too" Liz said with a blush

(In the town)

"That reminds me" The teen said before continuing "I gotta visit Reina before I get to school, She's probably angry that I haven't been visiting in the last few weeks"

Just then man grabbed the teen, and dragged into an alleyway were no one can see the two

"Alright kid, you know how this goes" Said a thug before continuing "Cough up whatever crap you have that's worth money"

"I don't have anything I swear!" The teen said in a scared tone

"That's what they all say *Cocks gun* Now hand it over or I'll fill you up with lead" The thug said

"I'm serious!" The teen said now scared out of his mind

"And so am I" The thug said before continuing "Now I'm going to say this one more time, Give-Me-Whatever-You-Got...Now"

"Sir, I'm serious!" The teen said

"Not what I wanted to see or hear kid" The thug said darkly as he put his hand on the trigger

"This is it for me" The teen said mentally before continuing "I didn't even get the chance to see Reina again"

"Stop right there!" A policeman shouted

"DAMMIT!" Thug shouts as he shoots the teen three times

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

"Dammit, He shot him!" The policeman said

"Everyone...Reina...I'm...sorry" The teen said with tears in his eyes as he drops to the floor in which his blood drains out

(Later)

"He's been out for a while" Said a petite girl with sky blue hair

"*Groans* My chest hurts" The teen said as he soon wakes up

"About time" Said the bluenette before continuing "I am the water goddess aqua and welcome to Limbo Anthony"

"What?" Anthony said in confusion

"You're in Limbo" Aqua said before continuing "You died in such a gruesome way, and you didn't even get to see your girlfriend Reina"

"She's not my girlfriend" Anthony said with a blush before speaking "We're childhood friends"

"That's what they all say" Aqua said

"Anyway, why'd you bring me here?" Anthony asked

"You were brought for two choices" Aqua said

"And what would those be?" Anthony asked

"Well you could either go to heaven and spend your time bathing in the sun with no joy involved, or you could to another world and enjoy it with new friends and go on many adventures" Aqua said

"I see" Anthony said before continuing "Second choice it is"

"Great choice" Aqua said

"But what's the catch?" Anthony asked

"What do you mean by that?" Aqua asked

"You could send me into the world, but I'll probably be sent as a girl or a small and powerless child"

"Right..." Aqua said before continuing "You may *Will* have to fight the devil king and his ruthless army"

"Devil what now?" Anthony asked

"The devil king" Aqua said before continuing "He and his army are ruthless and reign terror on the innocent"

"And you were going to have me fight him as a powerless human" Anthony said

"No way" Aqua said before continuing "We've also given you a choice to pick any card that'll aid you in battle"

"Cool" Anthony said

"Isn't it? now get started" Aqua said as she through cards down

(Five minutes later)

"Are you done yet?" Aqua asked as she was eating chips

"Sadly no" Anthony said before continuing "None of these are suiting my interest"

"That's not good" Aqua said as she ate a chip

"That's for...sure" Anthony said as his interest shifted to a torn up and old looking card

"Did you find something?" Aqua aksed

"Oh yeah, I found something alright" Anthony said as he picked up a card with a question mark on it

"Weird, I haven't seen that before" Aqua said as she examined the card

"Is it good?" Anthony said

"I don't know" Aqua said before continuing "You'll just have to pray that its something useful I guess"

"I got no other choice" Anthony said

"You could just pick up another card" Aqua said

"I know but its just screaming my name" Anthony said

"ANTHONY!" The card shouts

"If that's your choice then go ahead" Aqua said

"Alrighty then" Anthony said before continuing "I pick...this one"

The card soon ascends into the air before glowing

"Is that normal?" Anthony asked

"I don't think so" Aqua said

The card soon gets bright before it explodes in which a high-Tech looking sword drops into Anthony's hand along with a high-tech scabbard

"Woah" Anthony said in an amazed tone

"Must've been an ordinary sword with a really cool design" Aqua said

"I don't think its no ordinary sword" Anthony said before continuing "I feel stronger"

"So it's some kind of magic sword?" Aqua asked

"I guess so" Anthony said before speaking "Pretty cool too"

"Alright then *Stands up* Now that you have what you need, You can step in that magic circle and it'll take you where you need to go" Aqua said

"Okay then" Anthony said as he stands in the magic circle

The Circle begins to glow and Anthony begins to float

"Woah, hey now" Anthony said as he got closer into the air

"Godspeed brave warrior" Aqua said

"I'll do my very best" Anthony said

"Know this" Aqua said before continuing "If you succeed in your mission then you'll be able to get a wish"

"Really? awesome" Anthony said before continuing "Now I have to beat the devil king"

With that Anthony is sent to another world

(In a small town)

"Well that was interesting" Anthony said before continuing "Now its time to begin"

With that Anthony walks off and begins searching

(Ten minutes later)

"Can't find anything in this city" Anthony said

"Oink-Oink" A cute little pig oinks

"Huh?" Anthony said

"Look out!" A girl said as she crashes into him

"Oink-Oink" The pig oinks as he stops

"Youch" Anthony said in pain as he rubs his head as the girl stands up

"*Growls* Watch where you're going" The girl said angrily

"You crashed into me" Anthony said

"But I warned you" The girl said

"Right before impact" Anthony said

"Whatever, I don't have time for this" The girl said before continuing "As long as you're alright, then I'm good"

"Uh...thanks" Anthony said

"Don't get comfortable" The girl said before walking off

"Oink-Oink" The pig oinks as he nestles on Anthony's leg

"Hey now" Anthony said before continuing "Shouldn't you be following your owner?"

"Oink" The pig oinks as he lays on Anthony's leg

"Well, this is happening" Anthony said

"C'mon ham" The girl said

"Why would you eat this adorable pig?" Anthony asked

"I'm not going to eat him you idiot, that's his name" The girl said in an annoyed tone

"Well excuse me" Anthony said before getting up

"Let's go ham" The girl said as she walks off with her pig

"Well that happened" Anthony said before continuing "Better get a move on then"

(Five minutes later)

"Adventurer's guild?" Anthony asked himself before continuing "I wonder what that is"

Anthony soon enters the guild to see people drinking, eating and sharing a laugh

"Wow, this place looks so lively" Anthony said

"Hello there, if you're here to eat , then feel free to take whatever seat you want and if you need guidance then please go to the front desk and ask for help" A barmaid said

"Thank you very much" Anthony said

"No problem" The barmaid said

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Asked the girl from before

"Well I stumbled upon this guild after a few minutes of walking around" Anthony said before continuing "So I though I'd check it out and it looks pretty nice"

"Whatever, just don't interact with me, I don't need people thinking you're my boyfriend" The girl said

"Okay then" Anthony said in confusion before walking over to the desk

"Hello young man, how may I help you today?" Asked a blonde woman

"Could you please tell me about my current whereabouts, because I'm lost at the moment" Anthony replied

"Of course" The woman said before continuing "You're currently in Axel, home of the adventurers guild"

"Adventurer's guild? I apologize, but all this seems new to me" Anthony said

"Now problem" The woman said before continuing "Here at adventurer's guild, you can relax with friends and have a drink or if your interested, can become an adventurer like the many rest"

"What can adventurer's do?" Anthony asked

"They can partake in quests and earn a lot of cash" The woman replied

"That sounds nice" Anthony said

"Indeed" The woman said

"If it's okay with you, then I'd like to be an adventurer" Anthony said

"Great idea" The blonde woman said before speaking "Just pay the registration fee and I'll set you up"

"Okay then" Anthony said as he pulled a bag of cash out his coat pocket before speaking "I'm not sure if this is worth anything"

"Seems enough to cover the fee" The blonde woman said

"Great" Anthony said as he hands the woman the bag of cash

"Perfect" the blonde woman said before continuing "Now I'll just set you up and you'll soon be on the road in becoming a great adventurer"

"Thank you" Anthony said before speaking mentally "Hard work really does pay off, it's a good thing I helped that elderly lady"

(Later on)

"This right here is your registration card" The blonde woman said

"I see" Anthony said

"It keeps track of all the monsters you've vanquished" The blonde woman said before continuing "and as your level increases, You'll earn points that you can use to learn new skills"

"Got it" Anthony said with a nod before speaking to himself "Learning new skills would help me on the battlefield"

"So please work to reach new heights" The blonde woman said

"I promise" Anthony said

"Good, now please put your hand over the blue crystal" The blonde woman said

"Like this" Anthony said as he put his hand over the crystal

"That's right" The blonde woman said

After a few seconds, Anthony's card was made

"Thank you very much" The blonde woman said

"No problem" Anthony said

If I'm correct, your name is Anthony Rockwood?" The blonde woman asked

"That's right" Anthony said

"It says that you're an average adventurer" The blonde woman said

"That's not surprising" Anthony said mentally before continuing "I haven't been exercising lately"

"Being an average adventurer isn't a bad thing, its actually a good start for others" The blonde said before speaking "To progress, you just need to take on and complete quests and battles"

"At least its not permanent" Anthony said before continuing "Thank you"

"You're welcome Anthony" The Blonde woman

(Later on)

"This isn't so bad" Anthony said to himself before continuing "But I do miss my family though"

"Then go see them" said the girl from before said

"Its complicated" Anthony said

"Understandable" The girl said as she chomped on a big piece of meat

"I never caught your name" Anthony said

"Well if you must know...its Hanako" The girl said

"Huh" Anthony said

"What?" Hanako asked angrily before continuing "Does it suck or something?"

"No, not at all" Anthony said as he shakes his head before speaking "I think its a nice name"

"Oink-Oink" Ham said as he nods

"I don't need your compliment" Hanako said blush

"Tsundere's" Anthony said before continuing "Am I right guys?"

"Who are you talking to?" Hanako

"Nobody" Anthony said

"Right" Hanako said in suspicion before speaking "And your name is...?"

"Anthony...Anthony Rockwell" Anthony replied

"Doesn't seem too bad" Hanako said

"Oink-Oink" Ham said as he cuddles up with Anthony

"Friendly little guy aren't you?" Anthony asks as he pets Ham

"Yeah, he's usually kind to everyone" Hanako said

"I see that" Anthony said

Soon a woman enters

"Guess she's back early" Hanako said

"Who's that?" Anthony asked

"That's Celestia" Hanako said before continuing "One of the strongest members here, she may look scary but she's actually pretty kind and caring with a cool personality"

"Looks can be deceiving" Anthony said

"Do you think I'm lying?" Hanako asked in an angered tone

"Not at all" Anthony replied

"I've known here the longest out of the two of us" Hanako said before continuing "And I'd be lying if what I said wasn't true"

"Believe you" Anthony said

(At the admission desk)

"Who's the new member Luna?" Celestia asked

"Oh that's Anthony Rockwood" Luna replied before continuing "He's a new member"

"I see" Celestia said before continuing "Judging by that sword on his back, I take it that he's a swordsman"

"Guess so" Luna said before continuing "Are you going to fight him or something"

"No, I have something better" Celestia said

(Back with Anthony)

"This food is delicious" Anthony said

"Seriously" Hanako said

"You there, Young one" Celestia said

"How may I help you?" Anthony asked

"You're a swordsman right?" Celestia asked

"Yeah...I guess" Anthony replied

"Perfect" Celestia said before speaking "Follow me"

"Are you sure?" Anthony asked

"Yes, I'm sure" Celestia replied before continuing "Prove to me if you're a good swordsman or not"

"Okay then" Anthony said as he got up and walked off with Celestia walking behind him

"Good luck...You're gonna need it" Hanako said

"Oink-Oink" Ham said in agreement

(Currently in a forest)

"Wow, this place sure is creepy" Anthony said

"Quite" Celestia said in agreement before continuing "It's been abandoned for many years"

"I wonder why" Anthony said

"You'll soon find out why" Celestia said before continuing "But enough talk, show me your strength Rockwood"

"Right" Anthony said as he unsheathes his sword and gets into position

"*Chuckles* Time to see what you can really do Rockwood" Celestia said

"I'm ready when you are" Anthony said

"I think you got it wrong Rockwood" Celestia said

"I thought we were fighting" Anthony said

"We?" Celestia asked

"Huh?" Anthony said in confusion

(Meanwhile in the distance)

"Celestia, What are you doing this time?" Asked a red hooded man before speaking "Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't result in his death...I sensed a great power dwelling in that young man the minute he walked in, and it could be of great use when he gets older"

(Back with the two)

"This is confusing" Anthony said

"Indeed, but you won't think so afterwards" Celestia said as rocks begins to float

"What the heck?" Anthony asked in confusion

"Surprising isn't it?" Celestia asked before continuing "You see Rockwell, there's a reason for this forest's abandonment, and you're about to find out why"

"Oh boy" Anthony said

Soon even more rocks appear until a giant rock golem forms

"Holy crap!" Anthony said in amazement

"It's pretty cool for a while, but you'll think different soon enough" Celestia said

"You want me to fight this thing?" Anthony asked

"Yep, that's the plan" Celestia said before continuing "If you're a swordsman as you say, then you should wipe this golem out with ease"

"I'm a beginner" Anthony said mentally before continuing "There's no way I can destroy that thing"

"Now go" Celestia ordered

"This isn't going to go well" Anthony said

Just then the Monster attempts to punch Anthony, only for Anthony to quickly dodge the punch and punch the ground instead

 **CRASH!**

"Woah, that was close" Anthony said

The monster begins to through more punches only Anthony to dodge them

"If I'm not careful, then I'm dead meat" Anthony said

"You're a swordsman aren't you? use what you were given" Celestia said

"I'd appreciate it, if you let me focus" Anthony said

"With what? You've been running and jumping this whole time" Celestia said

"Sadly, she's right" Anthony said mentally before continuing "If I'm going to beat the Devil king, then I need to fight any evil that tries to stand in my way"

Anthony unsheathes his sword and gets into position but before he can attack, he was swiped into a mountain

 **CRASH!**

"GAH!" Anthony said in pain

"Certainly, that can't be it" Celestia said

"No, I can still go on" Anthony said as he dashes at the Golem and strikes

 **SLASH!**

Anthony strikes at the golem, but to no avail, as it takes no damage

"Crap" Anthony said as the golem picks him up and throws him into a tree

 **SLAM!**

"Geez, have some mercy on me" Anthony said to himself

"You do realize that if you don't kill that golem as soon as possible, then he'll kill you without a second thought right?" Celestia asked before continuing "These things are remorseless and will kill you in an instant"

"I'm aware of that" Anthony said

"Good...now get to fighting or I'll leave you here" Celestia said

"Fine!" Anthony said before continuing "You want to see a battle? then you're gonna get it!"

Anthony dashes at the golem before getting swiped once more into the tree right before being grabbed once and slam into the ground

(Once more in the distance)

"I should help him out" The red hooded man said before continuing "If I leave him there to fend for himself then he'll die, and we can't have that"

(Back with Anthony)

"So much pain" Anthony said before continuing "Maybe I should just tell her that I'm a beginner and maybe she'll understand"

Right then are there, the golem slowly raises his leg

"That's not good" Anthony said

The golem puts his foot down, in which Anthony dodges but falls in the process before hitting a wall head first

"My head..." Anthony said in pain as the golem walks towards him

"You better do something fast" Celestia said before continuing "He's going to kill you and move on"

"Dead end" Anthony said to himself before continuing "Is this is? am I going to...die?"

The golem grabs and begins to squeeze him

"GAH!" Anthony said in pain as the life was currently getting sucked out of him

"That's a shame" Celestia said before continuing "I really thought he would've put up a fight...guess not"

With that Celestia walks off leaving Anthony by himself

(In the distance)

"I guess kind and caring was a lie" The red hooded man said as he hands glowed yellow in which he extends them

(Back with Anthony)

"I can't lose...I have to beat the devil king...and-GAH!...return home" Anthony said

Just then, the golem's hand glows yellow but blowing up

 **BOOM!**

"Huh?" Anthony said in confusion

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you die like that Anthony" The red hooded man said as he descends to the ground

"Who're you?" Anthony said

"I'm Azeon Delarosa" Azeon said before continuing "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Rockwood"

"You too Mr. Delarosa sir" Anthony said

"No-no, just call me Azeon" Azeon said before continuing "Everyone does"

"Okay then" Anthony said before continuing "If you don't mind me asking, how did you do that?"

"Its apart of my magic" Azeon replied

"Magic?" Anthony said

"That's right" Azeon replied before continuing "I'm a trained sorcerer, so enemies like these are gnats compared to us sorcerers"

"Cool" Anthony said

"Quite" Azeon said

Just then, the golem regains his arm and raises it Anthony

"Looks like it regained its arm" Azeon said as he uses his magic and blows up the golem

"Amazing" Anthony said

"That's the power of sorcery" Azeon said before continuing "Now I believe its best if we get out of here, this can be quite danger if we stay around here for too long"

"Fine by me" Anthony said as he and Azeon walk off

(Back at the guild)

"And that's how I learned how to use magic" Azeon said

"That was...so sad" Anthony said as he was comically crying

"Its get me every time" Hanako said as she was also comically crying

"Oink-Oink" Ham said

"You...come with me" Celestia said

"Not again" Anthony said

"Not you Rockwood" Celestia said before continuing "I mean him *Points to Azeon*"

"Might as well" Azeon said as he got up

(In the back of the guild)

"I know what you did Azeon" Celestia said before continuing "Keep your nose out of my business"

"*Sighs* Celestia, what on earth are you talking about?" Azeon asked

"You interfering with my test" Celestia replied

"What test?" Azeon asked

"To prove if he's a swordsman or not" Celestia replied

"I think that should've been obvious if I had defeated the golem" Azeon said before continuing "And besides, why do you care?"

"Because that sword is special" Celestia said before continuing "It has been used by many legendary sword wielders and has been passed down from many generations"

"I'm aware" Azeon said before continuing "Continue"

"I'm trying to find out if Rockwood has what it takes to wield a sword like that" Celestia said

"I see" Azeon said before continuing "But was leaving him to die really necessary?"

"I left to observe him from a distance" Celestia replied before continuing "But you came and ruined it"

"What exactly were you planning when you left?" Azeon asked

"To unleash the power within him and destroy that golem" Celestia replied

"Okay...but how though?" Azeon asked

"I never...really thought of that" Celestia said before continuing "But all I know is that you got in my way"

"Right..." Azeon said before speaking "How about you let me handle this"

"And how exactly will you do that?" Celestia asked

"I don't know how" Azeon replied before continuing "But I do know that he'll be a great warrior and a hero to this world"

"Don't get your hopes up" Celestia said

"And don't underestimate others" Azeon said as he went inside

"Damn goody two shoes" Celestia said in an annoyed tone as she also went inside

(Inside the guild)

"Finally, you're back" Hanako said before continuing "What the hell took you guys so long?"

"Yeah, we were starting to worry" Anthony said

"Well you over course" Hanako said

"Hey!" Anthony said

"Nothing much, just going over some things" Azeon replied before speaking "Nothing serious"

"Thank god" Anthony said

"But it did involve you" Azeon said

"What's so special about Anthony?" Hanako asked

"Yeah-wait what?" Anthony asked

"You'd be surprised Hanako" Azeon said before speaking "I can't go over the details, but it does require Anthony to live with me"

"Umm...okay, but why does it require me to live with you?" Anthony asked

"I'll tell you the details later on" Azeon said before continuing "But for now, just grab your sword and follow me"

"Okay then" Anthony said

Anthony grabs his sword and puts it in the scabbard right before putting the scabbard over his shoulder

"Alright, I'm ready to go" Anthony said

"Splendid, now let's go" Azeon said as he and Anthony walks off

"Hey, wait for me" Hanako said as she and Ham also walk off

End

Shilvergreen: Hey guys, this is Shilvergreen and I thank you for reading this story and make sure to review and share with friends and see what they think

Anthony: And make sure to comment your favorite part or quote from the story

Shilvergreen: Anyway, we'll see you guys next time, See ya :)

Anthony: Wait what about me?

Shilvergreen: What abut you

Anthony: The people don't know a lot about me

Shilvergreen: I don't see why that matters

Anthony: People want to KNOW the main character before just going in blind

Shilvergreen: Hmm...I guess you're right *Snaps Fingers*

Anthony Rockwood/ Age: 15

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: April 21st

Hair: Dark Brown

Eye color: Black

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Adventurers Guild

Occupation: Adventurer

Team: Team Anthony

Previous team: None

Partners: Hanako  
Azeon  
Ham

Base of operations: Adventurer's guild

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Liz Rockwood (Mother)  
Josh Rockwood (Father)

 **Powers**

Special Ability: Overdrive

 **Portrayal**

English Voice Portrayal: Vic Mignonga

 **Appearance**

Facial and body appearance: Anthony is a young man with light brown skin and dark brown spiky and messy hair

Clothes (Top): Anthony wears a red T-shirt with a black hoodie over it along with a white leather jacket over the black hoodie thus wearing Black Goggles with green lenses and a high tech scabbard over his shoulders

(Bottom): Anthony wears Dark blue jeans with White, Red and cement gray Nike air pressure shoes (Yup)

(Hand-wear): Anthony wears black fingerless gloves

 **Personality**

Personality: Anthony is a kind and respectful young man who takes on missions with his friends. He's optimistic, cheerful and bright, but at times he can be naïve and easy tricked by others but besides that he can be smart and crafty in battle

 **Skills and Abilities**

Skills: Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Durability  
Enhanced Reflexes  
Enhanced Flexibility  
Enhanced Speed  
Expert Swordsman  
Master hand-to-hand combat  
High-combat intellect  
Great leadership

 **Choice of weapon**

Weapon: Sword of Mirai Sedai

 **Theme song**

Normal theme: Fairy Tail- Mirajane's theme

Battle theme #1: Naruto- Kokuten

Battle theme #2: Fairy Tail- Satan Soul

 **Quotes**

Quote #1: "I have high hopes because In the end, I know that everything will turn out alright"

Quote #2: "If we don't try, then what's the point of doing it?"

Quote #3: "This necklace reminds me of my goal and what I need to do in order to achieve It, so I'm not giving up until its done"

Quote #4: "Don't let anyone tell you what you can't do"

Quote #5: "You're a beautiful girl with a great life...don't sully your hands doing something you want to do"

Anthony: Looks nice

Shilvergreen: That's for sure, anyways make sure to review and share, and for all my saiyan comrades waiting on the next chapter of Time traveler of zero...hold your rear-ends together cause it's coming soon so I'll see you then so until then stay awesome


End file.
